Rachel embarazada parodia
by kchito2
Summary: Esta es una parodia que recoge, en clave de humor, lo que algunos escriben sobre Rachel Berry y la obsesión por dejarla embarazada por sus galanes de turno o postulantes a ello


**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES**

_Últimamente, he leído muchos fics y tenido acceso a comentarios en foros, en otros medios como Fanfiction y en un grupo en el Facebook. La siguiente, es una __**PARODIA**__ de mi percepción de estos. Como toda parodia, __**está sobredimensionada**__; sin embargo, los elementos que aparecen en estos, son reales. _

_Como sucede, incluso, en las producciones de la televisión, no es necesario cuidar la ilación de la historia, el lenguaje u ortografía o, lo más importante, el sentido común; sin embargo, son apreciados. _

_Yo lo adjudico (No sé si justamente) a nuestro espíritu latinoamericano __**ávido de producciones tipo televisa**__, donde SIEMPRE destaca un detalle QUE NO ES USUAL EN LAS PRODUCCIONES AMERICANAS; es decir, SIEMPRE habrá dos protagonistas: La doncella inocente violada o tenido un hijo "fruto del amor", pero el varón héroe/antihéroe, siempre bello, se comporta mal con ella, ya sea por miedo, desconocimiento, presión de la familia o de una desquiciada ex – novia. Luego, nuestra heroína "milagrosamente", después de sufrir mil sinsabores, conoce a un hombre bueno (Sin intenciones de casarse con ella o que muera en algún capítulo confesando su amor y con una sonrisa en el rostro) o una anciana millonaria, donde ella hacía servicio doméstico para mantener a su hambriento vástago. Sea cualquier caso, le deja fortuna, la cual emplea para querer vengarse de la familia de su ex – amado y donde un hijo adolescente, un amor de chico, conoce una muchacha de ese círculo._

_El héroe de la historia, también sufre su propio drama, pues nunca dejó de querer a su amada, pese a estar casado con una novia que tenía desde pre – escolar y prometido por sus padres desde siempre. Luego, cuando los dos se reconocen, suceden chorrocientas historias, donde generalmente, la esposa desquiciada muere en un accidente o se suicida, el honesto hijo adolescente acerca a sus padres y estos, finalmente, se casan de blanco y con el repiquetear de las campanas y música adecuada, se terminan la historia de los personajes. Estos detalles, no siempre son así, pero básicamente, __**SON LO MISMO**__._

_Ahora bien, en cuanto a Rachel, veo que algunas de esas actitudes, se cuelan en las historias y se deben aclarar algunas cosas:_

_**1º**__ Lo más importante: Rachel __**SIEMPRE**__ la destacan en la serie por una virtud que no cambia: Su deseo constante de encontrar un amor, pero PERMANECER VIRGEN HASTA EL MATRIMONIO, O POR LO MENOS, QUE NO PIERDA LA VIRGINIDAD DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA. No sé si esta actitud la mantendrán los productores, pero lo cierto es que, pese a amar a Finn __**NUNCA**__ ha puesto eso en consideración. Diferente pasa con él, pues ha tenido relaciones con Santana y Quinn. Quien se ha acercado más ha sido Jesse, pero NO POR FINN, sino por los __**PRINCIPIOS **__que siempre mantiene. En cuanto a Puck ha tenido momentos "hot" y la han querido hacer aparecer que con él SÍ quiso tener algo, pero este argumento SIEMPRE lo han querido usar para JUSTIFICAR que FINN HAYA ROTO CON ELLA. Nada de esto es evidente, considerando QUIÉN ES RACHEL BERRY. En otras palabras, en muchos escritos la quieren embarazar siempre en la escuela y presentar más promiscua que Santana, Brittany e incluso, la misma Quinn, a quien por otra parte, también maltratan._

_**2º **__Una cosa es que se tome a los personajes y se creen bromas ya sea por su personalidad o físico y otra, muy diferente, insultar constantemente a este usando, incluso, groserías, usando el pretexto de que "se interpreta el carácter del personaje"; así, o este es un violador, sufre un accidente, se vuelve loco, frío, calculador, etc. En hombres y en mujeres, otro tanto, incluyendo el embarazo adolescente o la promiscuidad. Por mi parte, y siendo de tendencia St. Berry, salvo dos fics donde al personaje lo nombro, pero por motivos humorísticos, no hago escarnio de él. Mi imagen de Finn Hudson quiere siempre rescatar lo mejor de él y no como la serie lo está dejando ahora. Tampoco embarazo a nadie, ni las chicas son promiscuas. Creo que la serie tiene demasiada carga negativa y estresante en este aspecto. Llámenme conservador o lo que sea, pero trato de rescatar un romanticismo LIBRE DE PROMISCUIDAD, pero, por supuesto, muchos se quedan con la imagen superficial y controvertida de presentar y aceptar como amor esta forma de propuesta. ¿Es necesario acaso dejar mal a un personaje para que otro destaque? Me parece que __**NO**__. El personaje debe brillar por él mismo, sus actitudes, su ejemplaridad._

_Bueno, ahora sí, les dejo con esta parodia que he recogido con los comentarios de varios fics y a los que les guste, les agradezco su lectura; y a los que no, que consideren que el buen gusto se cultiva y la buena lectura es una actitud sana que eleva a la persona. Esto lo digo sin cursilerías ni moralejas. Cada uno hace con su vida lo mejor que puede, pero tampoco embarren de bosta el pensamiento de otros. Eso tiene su equilibrio universal._

_Una advertencia final. Este one shot, contiene herrores (?) ortográficos (Algo de lo cual siempre me cuido y aun así, como todos, no siempre lo subsano, pero no por incidencia, sino por descuido involuntario o por mi constante y endémico problema visual astigmático) así que no se sorprendan: Lo hago adrede, pues si muchos no cuidan la historia, menos lo hacen con la ortografía. Qué importa, lo importante es que me lean, aunque la historia sea disparatada o tienda a insultar a personajes que no me gustan. Lo importante, es que me leen los de mi grupo y les doy SU gusto o qué se yo y eso es suficiente para mí, pues no escribo porque me gusta, sino por una cuestión de popularidad… o qué se yo (Ironía final)_

**Rachel embarazada (One Shot)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este escrito podría generar imágenes que ofendan su sensibilidad… o matarlos de la risa**

Rachel Berry se encuentra en la sala de partos del Hospital General de Lima, Ohio. La povre grita de dolor y tiene lágrimas en sus dos ojos, ya que está dando a lus. Ya lleva casi una hora en ese trance.

La Obstetra, sin inmutarse dise: –_Puja, Rachel, puja, que ya va saliendo el primero_–_ En eso, aparece una cabeza y, poco a poco, se abre paso la criatura. La obstetra toma a la criatura en sus brazos, mientras la enfermera corta el cordón umbilical. Tiene una sonrisa en el rostro; pero pronto, cambia de expresión, sin embargo, no podía distraerse, ya que Rachel se encontraba en trabajo de parto de su siguiente criatura. Se repite la escena, pero esta vez, la Obstetra zonríe. Le da su palmada al bebé y este le responde con un pequeño golpe, lo cual la dejó un poco confundida. Nuevamente, Rachel está dando a luz a su tercer encargo. Sale otra preciosa criatura que, extrañamente para su edad, tiene una boquita agradable y el cabello rubio, aunque parese teñido. También a este, como los otros, los pone en la incubadora._

_En la sala de espera, se encuentran tres chicas: Quinn, Santana y Lauren. Están cayadas y sentadas, miran sombríamente a la nada. Sale la Obstetra y las tres se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo. Quinn pregunta: _–_¿Y bien Doctora? ¿Fue niño o niña o parecido? ¿Cómo es?_ – A lo que la Obstetra responde: –_Bueno, en verdad, fueron tres criaturas y varones_– Las tres chicas abren la boca de sorpresa. La Obstetra continúa: –_La única complicación es que una de las criaturas nació con una cara que, al principio, pensé que tenía síndrome de down, pero me di cuenta que era una simpática expresión con sonrisa de medio lado ¡Pero qué tamaño tiene ese niño!_ _El otro infante es muy vivaz, pero parece que estuviera peleado con el mundo, aunque también es simpático. El último fue el que más me gustó, ya que tenía una boquita agradable, aunque por alguna rasón parece que tuviera el kabello teñido_– La Ovstetra se despidió y se fue confundida.

Las tres chicas se quedaron paradas un rato allí, producto de la sorpresa. Se miraron con una expreción indescriptivle y Santana dijo: –_Esto no puede ser cierto. En Lima Hights Adjacent suceden "COSAS MALAS", pero nada comparado con esto_– Añade Lauren: –_No pensé que Rachel fuera así. Esto es mejor que un circo y sus "tres funciones, tres"_ – Y Quinn dice: –_Pero a pezar de todo, Rachel será insoportable, sexy, pero mal bestida, pero sabemos quién tiene la culpa. Ya que no podemos saber de quién es, lo haremos con todos_– Lauren y Santana asintieron y salieron de allí con paso seguro; pero ¿Qué pasó siete meses antes con Rachel? ¿Por qué está emvarasada de trillizos?

**Flash back**

Rachel está con Finn en la habitación de un hotel de Nueba York, luego de la pérdida de las Nasionales y ella le dice: –_Finn, estoy nerbioza. No estoy segura de lo que devo hacer, pero tengo que agradezerte de alguna forma. Te agradesco agradeziendote por haverme defendido del maldito mostro de Jesse St. James, pues se bolbió loco porque no le hisieron caso sus sugerencias para el coro y como dezpué que lo rechazé luego de Nueba Yor. Y es que nadie sabía que él tomaba litio, pues en verdad era esquizofrénico. Me quiso secuestrar y forzarme a la fuerza, pero tú llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme, demostrando que me amas, pues tú eres mi único y berdadero amor y lo demostraste con el Zuperman de los besos. Afortunademente, el maldito, poco hombre, desgraciado, imbécil, degenerado, pero buen cantante y bailarín de Jesse St. James, ya está en el asilo Arkham_– Finn, con su sonrisa clásica de medio lado, le dice: –_Rachel, te amo y te lo he demostrado muchas beces. Yo no haría lo de ese engendro de Jesse St. James. Yo nunca te trataría así o te humillaría, pues eres importante en mi vida. Cualquier novia que tenga o chica con la que haya estado y hecho el amor no son nada para mí, aunque haya engañado a sus novios, incluso a Jesse en su momento, pues nadie más que yo puede ponerte la mano... y otras cosas_– Dicho esto, le dio un beso apasionado, mucho más intenso que el Superman de los vesos que les costó las Nasionales.

Justo en el momento presiso, Rachel violentamente, se levanta de la cama y dice: –_Lo siento, Finn Hudson, pero no puedo hacerlo, pues tengo grandes ideales_– Finn dice molesto: –_Rachel, tus ideales me valen un pepino de esos con la enfermedad de Europa. Toda la serie, nuestros fans han estado esperando este momento, así que te tienes que someter a mí_– Dicho esto, Finn forsó a Rachel, pero después de unos momentos, ella cedió, pues amaba a Finn con LOCURA.

Hicieron el amor y Rachel, heroicamente, aguantó el momento, pues a Finn lo amaba como a nadie havía amado en su vida, pues Finn era su único y verdadero amor.

Luego de eso, Rachel se escabulló de la habitación de Finn, quien había quedado rendido y dormido, luego de siete minutos. Ella estaba nerviosa, así que se fue a un bar a tomar. Pide un Whisky puro, zin ielo o agua y un limón en una copa. Luego que se lo toma, pide dos más. Es en ese momento que entra Puck al bar y al ver a Rachel se extraña y le dice: –_Mi princesita judía ¿Desde cuándo tomas? No deberías estar haciendo esto si no estás acostumbrada ¿Ya no te acuerdas lo que pasó en tu casa?_ – Rachel lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, producto del licor y le dijo: –_Noah, tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo. Eres el único que me ha tratado como mujer y no como un objeto o segunda oportunidad. Te voy a pedir que me lleves a mi habitación, pues yo no lo puedo hacer por mis propios medios_– Puck se sorprendió de las palabras de Rachel y él, caballerosamente, la acompañó a su habitación. Cuando estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Puck. ella, sorprendentemente, le roba un beso y él la aparta desconsertado: –_Rachel ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca acaso? ¿A qué viene esto?_ – Y Rachel le contesto: –_Querido Noah, te mereces un premio por ser quien eres_– Dicho esto, lo jaló a su habitación y lo empezó a desvestir. Al principio, él se negaba, pero de hacía mucho tiempo, le tenía ganitas a Rachel y le dijo: –_Rachel ¿Estás seguro de esto?_– Y ella contestó tambaleándose: –_No tengas miedo, Noah, yo ya soy mujer y puedo hacer con mi bida lo que me plazca_– Dicho esto, lo volvió a besar e hicieron el amor durante dos horas. Como ya era pasadas las 2.00 am, Puck llorava y le dijo a Rachel: –_No pensé que fueras así. Yo te quería por la puresa que irradiabas, aunque no puedo negar que disfruté del momento; pero ahora, ya no puedo mirarte sin sentir vergüenza de mi_– Rachel lo vesó tiernamente y le dijo: –_Noah, no te preocupes. Fue solo una noche. Es tu premio, así que aprovéchalo_– Todavía con los efectos del alcohol encima, se dirige a su habitación y se equivoca y entra en la habitación de Sam. Se desviste, se mete en la cama y al sentir alguien al costado, se levanta en la semioscuridad y dice: –_¿Quién es? ¡Ah! Eres tú, Sam ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?_ – Sam, intentando taparse lo más posible, dice: –_Mas bien ¿Qué haces aquí, Rachel? Esta es mi habitación_– Rachel, coquetamente le dise: –_ No importa, también tú mereces tu premio_– Y entonces, se abalanzó encima de Sam, rasgándole toda la ropa y lo violó y él no se negó, pues guardaba centimientos escondidos por Rachel.

Pasado ese momento, Sam decidió guardar zilensio y Rachel una vez más se escavulló de la habitación y, esta vez, llegó a dormir a la suya, cayendo rendida.

Luego de dos meses, Rachel empezó a creser horizontalmente, causando el asombro del profezor Schuester, Sue e incluso, de Becky Jackson. Los rumores crecieron y señalaron a los culpables: Finn, Puck y Sam. Por supuesto, hicieron un pacto de silensio y se sorprendieron que Rachel haya hecho eso.

El embarazo de Rachel no gustó nada a Lauren, quien estava con Puck, a Santana, quien había vuelto con Sam y a Quinn, quien esta vez estaba desidida a recuperar a Finn. Ellas también hisieron un pacto: Si descubrían quién era el padre de la criatura de Finn, ellas se vengarían, bajo el lema: "_**Mujeres, sufridas, jamás serán vencidas**_"

Así fueron pasando los meses y Rachel, antes valiente, ahora callaba. Finn no se hasía responsable, pues se enteró que esa misma noche estuvo con Puck y Sam, pero esta vez prefirió no hacer escándalo, sino rechazarla, pero estando atento a Puck y a Sam en caso ellos sean los padres, para golpearlos, denunsiarlos y quedarse nuebamente con Rachel.

**Fin Flashback**

Así, pasaron los meses y luego que Rachel pariera, tres chicas están frente a un juez de menores en el Jusgado de Lima, Ohio. Se trataba de Quinn, Santana y Lauren. Las tres hablaban al mismo tiempo y la jueza, golpeando su martiyo dijo: –_¡Silencio, señoritas! Por favor, la rubia que havle, pues parece la más sensata_– Quinn, acomodándose el cabello, dijo: –_Su Señoría, no es justo que nos acusen así. Nosotras somos víctimas, y siempre nos precentan como las malbadas. No tenemos la culpa de nada. Simplemente, queríamos justicia_– Mirando a uno de los asientos, señalaba. Se trataba de Rachel, quien estaba compungida, cargando a sus tres vástagos. Continuó: –_Esa chica que está allí, víctima de su inexperiencia con los hombres, provocó esto; sin embargo, no le echamos la culpa a eya, sino a los que provocaron su embarazo; por eso, es que tomamos medidas extremas y… ¡Cortamos sus miembros de sus cuerpos!_ – La jueza se llevó la mano al rostro horrorizada, pues no se imaginaba que unas niñas, que aparentaban decencia, fueran semejantes de tales actos. Entonces, dijo: –_¿Entonces, fueron capasez de atentar contra su salud sexual a lo Lorena Bobbit?_ – Quinn, mirando sorprendida, dise agitada: –_No, su Señoría ¿Cómo piensa eso? Sino que los denunciamos, pues pertenecían al __**Cuerpo**__ General de Bomberos Voluntarios, donde ellos eran __**Miembros**_–

Fue en ese momento que la puerta es derribada y entra Jesse St. James con mirada perdida y el cabello desarreglado y Rachel dice: –¡_Dios mío, Jesse! ¡Te escapaste del maniqomio!_ – A lo que Jesse responde: –_¡Qué bueno que me reconozcas como tu dioz! Escapé por ti, pues si estoy loco es por ti. Te amo Rachel y soy capaz de bajar la Luna para demostrarte mi amor_– Atrás de él entra Finn quien grita: _-¡No te preocupes, mi único amor! Yo detendré a ese maldito degenerado revientahuevos_–

Se escucha una voz que dice: –_¡Corten! ¡Se imprime!_ _– Y todos los presentes aplauden. Era la voz de Brad Falchuk y se unen al grupo Ryan Murphy e Ian Brennan_.

Brad dice: –_Estuviste espectacular, Lea Michele y tú, Jonathan Groff, ya estás confirmado para la 3º Temporada, pues tratará de las dudas de Rachel y esta vez, la embarazarás para que Finn nuevamente la rescate_– Groff sonríe y Ryan Murphy dice: –_Estos guiones que nos envían los fanfics escritores de Latinoamérica, son simples, pero efectivos. El rating ha aumentado vastante, aunque aún me niego a conciderar los que incluyen a los artistas, pero Ian no está de acuerdo_– Lea dice: –_Si, pues ¿A quién se le ocurre que yo esté en amoríos con Jonathan Groff o Cory Monteith. Si ellos son mis "__**amigas**__" más queridas_– Se acerca Dianna Agron y dice con falsa voz de niña y un curioso gesto: –_¿Y yo, qué soy para ti?_ – Lea sonríe y le dice: –_Tú eres mi "__**amigo**__" más querido_– Así, todos se abrazan y salen del escenario, riéndose de la ocurrencia.

En ese momento, despierta Rachel ajitada, se sobrepone en la cama y se dice a zi misma: –_¿Jonathan Groff? ¿Lea Michele? ¿Cory Monteith? ¿Dianna Agron? ¿De dónde se me han ocurrido esos nombres de jente del espectáculo desconosida? Ya no volveré a comer choripán antes de dormir _–Dicho esto, Rachel se volvió a acostar para dormir plácidamente y, como Pinky preguntando a Cerebro qué van a hacer todas las noches, Rachel se preguntaba si para la siguiente noche, Finn todavía seguiría siendo su novio o ya havría encontrado a otra chica que tenga su novio, para burlarlo y quitársela.

**FIN**


End file.
